Estoy arriba esta noche
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Discuciones... posiciones... lugares... ¿Quen gana? este fic no es mio... es de The iPod Addict... solo lo traduje!


Hiiii a todozzz!!! Aquí sho con un fic que me encantó... (digo que me encanto por que no lo escribí yo) el caso es que apenas lo leí, quise que todos ustedes también lo lean y se diviertan tanto como yoooo. Es que como se un poco de ingles, me aprovecho y los traduzco para que no se queden con las ganas... nunca se les ocurrió pasar por la sección de ingles de fanfction? Pues las historias que leí ahí son sensacionales (Zi... soy bilingüe :3) y me gustaría que comiencen a leer esas extraordinarias producciones a través de mi, por que los autores son realmente increíbles!!! Y no saben los lemon's que hay!!! Por supuesto que si dejan reviews, yo las voy a traducir y las voy a mandar al autor original (no soy un plagio!!! Toy re loka pero plagio no!!!)

Advertencias: *-* no zeee...

Disclimer: Death Note no me pertenece y tampoco este fic en realidad le pertenece a **The iPod Adict** vean su profile!!! Es autora da la parte de ingles de y yo solo lo traduje...

Lean, disfruten y comenten!!!

_Aquí en cursiva tan las notas de la autora original traducidas, este fic fue escrito el 2-01-10 justo para el cumple de Matt(Y a mi ahora se me ocurre traducirlo... que estúpida!):_

_**A/N: **__¿Pueden dejar de ser pervertidos para leer esto por un segundo? Veamos... XD_

_Esta historia está dedicada a Matt. Hoy es su cumpleaños, en caso de que no lo sepan. Es el primero que no tuvo. DX Pobre Matty! *Lo abraza*_

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Lo que si me pertenece, como sea, es Matt... *Suspira* No, no me pertenece... *Puchero*_

Ya que puse todo loe que escribió la autora original... ahí les va el fic!!!

* * *

**Yo estaré arriba esta noche**

Era media noche y un par de chicos entró en su cuarto compartido. Observaron a su alrededor por un segundo, luego se concentraron en dos objetos contra la pared: un par de camas.

Les dirigieron una mirada hostil a las camas, luego hicieron lo mismo entre ellos. La mirada del rubio era remarcablemente más fría, el pelirrojo no apartó la vista.

"Yo estoy arriba esta noche." Gruñó Mello.

"Estuviste arriba anoche," repuso el gamer. "Yo estaré arriba."

"Como si pudieras." Mello cruzó sus brazos. "Yo estaré arriba, tú estarás abajo. Eso es todo. Fin." Caminó hacia las camas, con la intención de recostarse, pero Matt lo tomó del brazo y lo devolvió a su lugar.

"Mello, quiero estar arriba hoy. Hicimos un trato."

Mello trató de mirarlo con enfado una vez más, pero luego lo vio, o más importante en ese momento, vio sus _ojos_.

Esos condenados ojos de cachorro.

"No me importa. Yo estaré arriba," Mello dijo una vez mas. Estaba tratando de no caer bajo el poder de esos ojos. de verdad li intentaba. ¡Pero Matt lo seguía _mirando!_ Y se le estaba haciendo _ demasiado difícil!_ Mello sabía que tenía que ganar esa pelea pronto, porque mientras más se extendiera, Matt tendría más oportunidades de ganar. Y él _no _ estaba dispuesto a estar abajo esa noche.

¿Pero cómo vencer a esos ojos? Mello pensó por un momento antes de sonreír inconscientemente.

¿Qué mejor forma de ganar si no es usando la estrategia de tu oponente?

Mello dejó de lado su mirada de enfado, suavizando sus ojos. "Matt," prácticamente suspiró. "de verdad quiero estar arriba esta noche."

_'Mierda. Él está tratando de vencerme en mi propio juego. Cuando Mello está enojado, tu le das lo que quiere por miedo. Pero cuando te lo pide amablemente... ¿?'_ pensó Matt, la única persona con la que Mello era amable.

Oh, pero por supuesto, el _gamer_ tenía mucha más experiencia en este juego. Y él ganaría. Por que Matt siempre ganaba cuando se trataba de juegos.

"Pero, Mel," dijo Matt, usando el apodo de Mello. "te dejé estar arriba anoche." Miró a Mello con sus ojitos de cachorro, invocando toda su ternura a sus ojos mientras Mello mordía sus labios, tratando de ganar algo del autocontrol que dejó atrás. El cual era mucho.

_"¿Por favor?"_ preguntó Matt, con una voz más dulce que el chocolate de Mello.

Y con esa sola palabra, esos oscuros y verdes ojos de cachorrito y esa adorable voz, el autocontrol que le quedaba a Mello se fue.

Suspiró. "Está bien Matt. Puedes estar arriba hoy." Declaró. Matt era la única persona que tenía esa dulzura, su punto débil. Una ventaja para el gamer que definitivamente era su desventaja.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras se dirigía a la cama con un rebote extra en sus pasos. "Gracias Mello."

"Si, lo que sea." El rubio se dirigió a su cama para esa noche, la de abajo. Matt escaló hacia la de arriba y se recostó. En minutos, ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora original_

_**A/N: **¿De que creían que hablaban? ¡Pervertidos! Y en caso de que no lo hayan entendido, ellos hablaban de camas superpuestas. ¡Quiten su cabeza del fango gente! Dios, son horribles... review de todas formas!_

_- esta historia fue en honor al cumpleaños de Matt, el primero que no tuvo. Si tan solo hubiera vivido un par de días más! T.T_

_R.I.P._

_Matt- Mail Jeevas_

_Mello- Mihael Keehl_

_Ambos serán extrañados._

Y eso es todo... esta soy yo MXM's Holic y espero que les haya gustado el fic, lo único que le quitaría serian los comentarios deprimentes de la autora, pero sino, no sería suyo... ¡Y esto es suyo! Dejen reviews please! Me voy a asegurar de hacerlas llegar a The iPhone Addict

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


End file.
